


About Time

by Natsumi_Jordan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumi_Jordan/pseuds/Natsumi_Jordan
Summary: Ela and Caveira are in a secret relationship, but when Six reveals what she knows, the two decide to switch that up.





	About Time

The tension between them was through the roof, definitely more than Shuhrat and Siu in 2010, it was a mission gone wrong, and everyone expected it.

They all knew that the Polish and Brazilian women didn’t like one another. At least, that’s what Elżbieta and Taina allowed them to think.

Taina stepped around the building silently, holding her fist up to her squad behind her the moment she heard a sound. Their mission was to find a man who has been tampering with Rainbow data and bring him in for questioning. Team Rainbow decided on just sending Taina on the mission because of her background and expertise in getting answers from people.

Her squad mates peered around her lithe form, slowly raising their guns when Taina did.

“Pereira?”

Taina squinted through the darkness, sucking her teeth in frustration when she saw the outline of Ela’s goggles and the light of her Grzmot mine.

“Dammit, Bosak.”

The Polish woman lowered her gadget and sighed for the upteenth time that evening. They had yet to find the man, even after searching the land he owned.

“I want all of you, my squad and Bosak’s to check every inch of this building. He is an intelligent man, so look for anything out of place.”

Every soldier ran in different directions, leaving Elżbieta alone.

“I hope we find him. I cannot have a failed mission fuck up my reputation,” Ela commented as Taina wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her close. The shorter woman hid her face in Taina’s neck and groaned softly. Her cheeks were warm and her heart raced. It was no secret to the younger woman that Elżbieta had feelings for her. They’ve had an entire discussion about it, and they agreed to pretend like they disliked one another, only letting their guards down when they were alone.

“We’ll find him, babe. Don’t worry. Come on, let’s keep searching.”

Taina let Elżbieta go and held her M12 close to her as they walked outside. She turned her radio on and whispered to her squad that she wanted to search for the suspect outside with Ela.

The green haired woman threw a Grzmot Mine in the field to their left. She was glad she did, because she saw some movement in the grass, which triggered her mine almost immediately. There was a snapping sound, which caught Taina’s attention before she looked down and saw the rope that suddenly tied itself around her ankle. She shrieked briefly as she was caught off guard, her M12 hitting the ground and going off. The one bullet managed to lodge itself into Ela’s thigh, and boy, did it hurt. She grit her teeth as the pain shot right through her body. She barely had time to radio in for some help before the person in the grass pitifully crawled towards them.

Ela threw another concussion mine at the man, their suspect, before she kneeled over him and took out the pair of handcuffs she was supplied with. “You thought you were going to get away, didn’t you. Not going to lie, you almost had us.”

The man struggled beneath the green haired woman as she read him his rights. Meanwhile, Taina managed to swing herself forward, sitting up to grab the rope and cut through it. She landed hard on her back, earning a few cracks along her spine. She gasped sharply and shut her eyes tightly. “Fuck…”

Their squads ran outside and gathered around the two women, some of them taking the man away, others making sure Ela and Taina were all in good shape.

The helicopter ride back to the American base was quicker than they all presumed. They waited in the hangar for the director to speak with them.

Six appeared before them, prompting Taina to stand and salute their superior. Ela saluted from her spot on the bench. The bullet had just been removed from her thigh, but she was told to stay seated to avoid further irritation and injury.

“Ladies, you both did well. You brought us our guy and he will be dealt with accordingly. Though, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Maybe some of your fellow operators haven't noticed, but one of your cadets happened to see you during the mission.” Six paused in her rant to give the two ladies a stern, but soft, look.

“I understand that finding time alone is difficult here, so I will be giving you both the next four days off, starting tomorrow. Bosak needs time to recover either way. A perfect excuse.” The director smiled at her operators and saluted them before she left them alone again.

Ela watched Taina sit back down next to her and chuckled quietly at the scrunched up face Taina gave her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to the younger woman's, letting herself relax a moment after. Taina pulled away first and smiled; a genuine smile.

“I love you, Elżbieta. More than you could ever know.”

Ela laughed and hid her face in the Brazilian’s chest. Her entire face had turned red at the confession, but when she looked back up at her, she could tell that the words were true.

“I think it's safe to say that I love you just as much, Taina. I know we can do this. Hell, I'll even tell people. I don't want to keep you a secret. I don't want love like that.”

Caveira chuckled quietly, the sound making Ela’s heart skip a beat, and nodded. “I would love that. I can only sneak around so much, and I'd prefer to do it on my job. Not with my girlfriend.”

Before either of them could say anything else, Nomad whistled from above them. “I'm glad you two decided on telling everyone. I was getting antsy being the only one who knew.”

They looked up to see the newest operator sitting on the wing of one of the planes. No one was really allowed to do that, but she found a way to get away with it. Taina spoke first, asking Sanaa how she knew.

“The sexual tension between you two was borderline thick. I'm surprised no one else noticed. Maybe Valkyrie noticed...then again, she is my girlfriend.” The traveler chuckled to herself and disappeared to sit on the other side of the plane to avoid being seen any longer.

Ela scoffed and pointed at the plane. “She's very good at noticing things, isn't she?”

Taina nodded slowly and grabbed Ela’s crutches. “She is. Maybe we should inform Meghan first before Sanaa does. That devilish smile spoke volumes.”

“I can hear you, Pereira!”

“Oh, shut it!”


End file.
